


The Beauty of Lightspeed Travel

by pinkandyellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: While flying the Falcon together, Rose notices just how much Rey loves traveling through space.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Beauty of Lightspeed Travel

Rose knew how much Rey loved space. There was nothing Rose enjoyed more than seeing how wide-eyed and awe-struck Rey got when she saw the explosive stars, colorful planets, gorgeous nebulas, the hypnotic swirl of lightspeed travel, all the things she had spent her childhood only dreaming of. And it delighted Rose to no end to discover that it apparently excited Rey enough to get her aroused.

At first she passed it off as a coincidence, but this was now their third jump to lightspeed in a row where Rose could see the outline of Rey’s semi pressing up from her pants as she stared out at the incredible sight in front of them. 

Rose smirked. She figured it wasn’t something Rey had even noticed about herself, but if space got her going, why not take advantage?

Rose stood up from the co-pilot’s chair of the Millennium Falcon and slowly walked to the back. She closed to door leading out into the hall, and flipped the switch to turn off all interior lights, so they were illuminated exclusively by the blue glow of lightspeed travel.

She walked the short distance back up to the front, behind where Rey sat in the pilot’s seat. She bent over and rested her chin on Rey’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms around Rey from behind.

Rey’s eyes stayed forward, but she immediately brought one of her hands up and interlaced her fingers with Rose’s, and she leaned her head over so their cheeks were pressed together slightly, and Rey let out a small hum of appreciation.

Rose considered staying like this, close and intimate but chaste, until she looked down to Rey’s lap to see that she had grown to at least half-mast, and her mind was once again filled with entirely unchaste thoughts. 

“Its beautiful.” Rose said, looking out through the window. The blue lights swirled endlessly in front of them, as they flew past stars and planets and so many wonders in a matter of seconds.

“Yea….” Rey replied, her voice filled with wonder.

“So beautiful it's almost....orgasmic.” Just then, Rose took her free hand and gave Rey’s erection a quick squeeze. Rey let out a squeak and jumped up in her seat at the surprise, making Rose laugh. 

Rey blushed. “Oh, god, I’m sorry that’s so weird, I don’t why I…”

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” Rose interrupted. She kept her hand on Rey’s cock, feeling it grow thicker and longer through her thin pants at the touch. “I get it, space is sexy.” Rose spun the pilot’s chair away from the console to give herself enough room, and got on her knees in front of Rey.

Rey let out a quiet moan as Rose slowly stroked her over her pants. Rose moved her other hand up to Rey’s top, undoing the belt that held it closed and pulling the sides apart, exposing her bare chest and stomach. 

Rose took a moment to admire her. The pale skin of Rey’s face, breasts, and stomach now glowed a bright, swirling blue. Rose already saw the beauty and power of a thousand galaxies whenever she looked at Rey, and now it was literally painted across her skin.

“There is so much beauty in this universe,” Rose said, moving a hand up along Rey’s body to squeeze one of her small breasts before moving back and positioning both her hands on Rey’s waistband. “And I think we should always appreciate it however we can.” Rose pulled down, Rey lifted her butt just enough to let it happen, and Rey was finally freed from her pants. 

Rose had been trying to be a bit serious and sexy before, but she couldn’t help a cheesy grin spreading across her face she watched as her wife’s dick spring free and smack against her stomach. Rose was always impressed with how big Rey was. Of course, she would never be so crass as to use the phrase “hung like a fathier” as some less mature folks of the galaxy would, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t accurate.

Rose quickly pulled Rey’s pants to her ankles and moved forward to get her hands on her. She took Rey’s large balls in one hand and began to massage them, and wrapped her other hand around her dick, her fingers not quite able to meet around the thick base. Rey’s breath hitched as she finally felt Rose’s warm hands make direct contact with her sensitive cock. 

Rose slowly stroked up and down her length a few times, and considered teasing her more, but with the sounds Rey was making and how gorgeous she looked right now, Rose herself was impatient to get Rey in her mouth.

Keeping one hand on the back of Rey’s cock to keep it standing up, Rose opened her mouth and placed her tongue dead center at the base of Rey’s dick, and licked her way up, stopping just before she reached the tip. Rey groaned when Rose stopped short, desperate to feel Rose’s wet heat on her sensitive head. Rose went back down and licked her way up both sides. She then returned to the center and gave another long lick, only this time when she reached the tip, Rose opened wide and took Rey’s first few inches into her mouth. 

Rey cried out at the intense pleasure as Rose sucked on her cock in earnest, head bobbing up and down on the top, her hand pumping along the rest. Rey released one of her hands from its vice grip on the chair and set her wrist on her thigh, fingers outstretched. Rose immediately understood, and released Rey’s balls, letting them fall between her thighs. Her hand met Rey’s and their fingers laced together.

Rey often liked to hold hands when they had sex. Rose was totally down with it, but she was curious, so she asked Rey about it once after a long night of going at it. “I don’t know, I guess it feels intimate? Like I feel close to you?” Rey had replied. “Maybe that’s silly considering we’re already physically inside each other, but close in a different way, I think. Like when what I feel is that intense and powerful, even that intensely good, I think I like feeling close in that way. It feels safe.”

So, with her mouth still wrapped tightly around her dick, Rose held Rey’s hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and locked eyes with her. Rey looked down at her wife with a warm smile, feeling safe and loved. 

Rose ended the moment by sinking down further onto Rey’s cock, pushing the head past her mouth and into her throat. Rey’s eyes rolled back in her head for a moment, and she let out a loud laugh as Rose deepthroated her as much as she physically could, for only just a minute before returning to a reasonable depth.

Rey could already last quite a while, and Rose knew exactly how to pace herself so they could go on even longer, and Rose was currently in the mood to take her time. Rey figured this had to be the longest Rose had gone on blowing her. Every time Rey thought she couldn’t possibly hold on any longer, Rose changed it up and managed to keep her going. 

A long while later, as Rose was once again bobbing atop her dick, Rey was sure this was it, no way she’d be able to hold back now. Until the last second, when Rose pulled her mouth off completely. 

“FUCK-hoooooly shit Rose.” Rey yelled as she felt herself back off from the edge once again. Leaving her hand in place to continue jerking slowly, Rose moved her mouth down and took one of Rey’s balls in her mouth, and spent a full minute lazily rolling it around on her tongue. Hearing how desperate and agonized Rey’s cries were Rose knew it was time to relent. As she let Rey’s ball fall from her lips, she looked up and locked eyes with Rey.

“You ready to empty these for me, baby?” Rose asked.

Rey groaned and nodded in desperate agreement. Rose almost made her say it with words, but she figured she’d played long enough.

“Okay.”

Rose took Rey’s other ball into her mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other just previously. By the time she let it fall back to the chair, Rey’s entire body was trembling. But as Rose moved back up towards her dick, Rey managed to get out three strained words.

“I love you.”

Rose smiled up at Rey and gave her hand another tight squeeze.

“I know.”

Rose dove back onto Rey’s dick with a fury never before seen in the galaxy. She fucked her mouth onto as much as she could, and tightened her grip with her hand and jerked the rest. Rey screamed incoherently and barely lasted a full minute of Rose’s onslaught before exploding.

Every muscle in Rey’s body tensed up and her whole body buzzed. Rey released a guttural noise that she wouldn’t have known she could physically manage as she felt like her entire essence and soul was being sucked out of her dick into Rose’s mouth. 

Rose kept her motions up as Rey came hard, pumping her shaft with her hand and swirling her tongue around the head of Rey’s dick as it shot strong jets of warm cum into her mouth, which she swallowed down happily. 

Rey finally slumped down into her seat, totally and completely spent. As Rey began to soften, Rose finally released her dick from her mouth, carefully setting it down on her stomach. Rose swallowed the last of Rey’s huge load of cum, savoring the taste as she gulped it down. Rose sighed contently and lay her head down on Rey’s thigh, herself exhausted from the effort. 

Neither girl could manage words for a while, so Rose simply looked up into Rey’s eyes and continued to hold her hand tightly, softly rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. 

Once she was breathing normal again and her brain was functioning again, Rey realized Rose’s head in her lap was too far away. 

“Come here.” Rey smiled down at Rose and pulled lightly at their intertwined hands. With effort, Rose stood up, stretching her legs before climbing into Rey’s lap. They kissed softly and deeply, savoring the feeling of loving each other so strongly.

When their lips finally parted, they sat there smiling at each other a while longer, until a yawn broke out from Rose’s mouth, and the girls chuckled as they came back to reality.

Rose wrapped her arms around Rey and snuggled her head into the crook of Rey’s neck. “How much longer do we got?” she asked. 

Rey looked over to the dashboard. “A few hours more at lightspeed.” she replied. “You want me to return the favor now?”

Rose laughed. “No, I don’t think either of us are up for that now. I think I need some sleep. You can bend me over the dashboard later.”

Rey smiled. “Will do.” She gave Rose a kiss on her head, and soon Rose was asleep in her arms.

As Rey looked out into the beautiful blue of hyperspace, holding her sleeping wife tightly, she couldn’t imagine being happier than in this moment.


End file.
